Sex and Rooftops
by xxYaoiLoverIncognitoxx
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was enjoying Christmas as everything went peacefully until a certain ice wizard showed up. Count on Natsu and Grey to ruin everything. Still suck at summaries. Just a little Christmas fic. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


Sex and Rooftops

NatsuGrey Romance/Humor

Me- Hey you all. A little Christmas fic for you all. Yes, my little darlings it will be smut.

Natsu- Your first fanfic with Fairy Tail and I'm seme! I'm getting all revved up!

Grey- Shut up, flame face.

Natsu- What did you say, ice pole put the ass?!

Me- Hey, shut up idiots! Anyways, here's the story. Enjoy my little future smut writers. (Happy chibi perve face)

~Story start~

Natsu Dragneel watched the town of Magnolia from the top of the guild house with ease. People were busying themselves getting gifts and other things for a very important day; Christmas. Even Erza went and got some Santa props for herself. Everything was going fine expect that Lucy got sick; should have worn a coat on their last mission. Natsu even got along with Gajeel just for the Christmas spirit and tried not to cause any commotion so that Gramps wouldn't stress. Happy was spending time with Carla, Wendy was helping MiraJane fight off men and set up decorations.

Everything was going fine until Grey Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's greatest ice wizard, appeared next to him. Natsu had realized he liked Grey the first day they met. Or simply when Grey decided to strip for the world to see. Grey sat down next to Natsu with the intent of bothering him.

Grey- Hey, Flame face, what are you doing?

Natsu- None of your business, Ice princess.

Grey- Who you calling Ice princess, retard?!

Natsu- You, pervert stripper.

Grey tackled Natsu and Natsu rolled over so he was on top of Grey. Grey tried to move from underneath Natsu but found that he couldn't. Natsu stared Grey deep in his onyx eyes and sighed deeply and let him go. Grey sat up, catching his breath and trying to make his heartbeat slow down. Grey had always liked Natsu; his skills and determination were astonishing. Not to forget his body, muscular, tall, lean, nice tan, soft-looking, pink hair and thin, apricot lips. Grey whipped his head in Natsu's direction when he thought he heard Natsu say something.

Grey- Did you say something?

Natsu(low voice)- Yeah, ummmm….. Grey, I don't want to fight you anymore.

Grey- What, why?

Natsu- I-I

Grey's heart skipped a beat. He had always wanted to hear Natsu say those words to him. Maybe even one day he could become Grey Dragneel!

Natsu- I-I loo-love you, Grey. I-I always have and always will, ya know?

Grey felt something wet on his face and realized he was crying. He crawled over to get in Natsu's lap and wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck.

Grey(giggles)- I-I love yo-you too.

Natsu leaned down and captured Grey's lips in a fierce, heated kiss. Grey heated up inside even though they were both sitting out in the cold. Natsu pushed Grey onto the cold shingles of the roof and took off his shirt. Grey realized he was already down to his boxers and internally thanked UI for that skill. The pink- haired dragon-slayer leant down and nipped at Grey's neck with his sharp canines. Grey moaned softly and arched at the treatment.

Grey- Come on, Flame brain, I know you can do better than that.

Natsu- Just remember that I warned you.

Natsu ripped off his clothes and then Grey's boxers. They both hissed as the cold air hit their erections. Natsu leant back down and swirled his tongue around Grey's right nipple, while gently tweaking the other. Then he switched sides and repeated the same steps on the left nipple. Then he went lower until he reached Grey's belly button. First, he licked around it then, stuck his tongue inside it and sucked. Grey keened loudly, put his hands in Natsu's silky hair and tugged.

Natsu looked up and grinned; Grey was completely out of breath. Natsu decided to stop teasing Grey and give him what he wanted. He took the ice wizard's length in his hand and licked the precum off the tip. Then, he pushed the whole member into his mouth and sucked slowly. Grey was going to die; the pleasure was even too much for him to handle. Natsu took his fingers and tapped Grey's mouth with them.

Natsu- Get them slick for me babe.

Grey accepted the fingers into his mouth swirling his tongue around every digit making sure to get them slick as Natsu had said. Natsu took his fingers out of Grey's mouth and skimmed them over his body. The fire-eater circled a single finger around Grey's puckered entrance and slipped it in. Grey squirmed away from the not painful but unusual feeling. Natsu started stroking him to get Grey to calm down. Grey started relaxing thrust back against the finger, then a second finger joined the first and he immediately tensed. Natsu started stroking Grey's inner walls searching for one spot in particular. Grey arched sharply and almost screamed when Natsu's fingers brushed against something deep inside him that made him grip Natsu's hair harder. Natsu hissed at the treatment but continued with what he was doing. He started to stretch his fingers in a scissoring motion and then added a third finger when he felt Grey relax. When Natsu decided that Gray was stretched enough he took his fingers out and positioned his tip at Grey's pink entrance.

Natsu- You ready?

Grey- Just do it coward.

Natsu snapped his hips forward and moaned at the tight heat that surrounded his dick. Grey arched with his mouth open in a silent scream while holding back tears.

Natsu- You asked for it stupid.

Grey- Shut up and move retard.

Natsu slowly started to move in and out of Grey waiting for him to get used to his size. When Grey started to show signs of pleasure he picked up the pace. Grey screamed loudly as soon as the head of Natsu's penis brushed against his sweet spot. Natsu sped up until they were about to break through the roof. Grey kept panting hard trying to get any type of oxygen into his air-deprived lungs. Grey started to feel a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach (His daily morning jack-off sessions thinking about Natsu). Natsu sped up impossibly faster until Grey felt like he would suffocate. Finally after a few short, fast, hard thrusts Grey came all over both their stomachs and chests with a tremendously loud scream of Natsu's name. Natsu came inside Grey with a muffled grunt.

They laid there catching their breath when they heard something cracking. Suddenly, they were falling inward into the mess hall. Everyone looked at them with shock and awe. Then, MiraJane spoke out.

MiraJane- You too are so cute but RUN!

Just as she said that Gramps came running after them with a strict, angry face. They commenced running through Magnolia ass-naked with an angry old man chasing them. Christmas is really sweet for Fairy Tail.

~Story End~

Me- I think this turned out very good since it was my first time with Natsu and Grey. Well, tell me what you think and excuse me while I try to stop Gramps from killing Natsu and Grey. Ja Ne! (scurries off in a panicked way) Wait, I'm going to need them for my next story.


End file.
